Lipbalm
by YutaUke
Summary: Hanya sebuah drabble pendek mengenai bagaimana Chocobros akan menanggapi para kekasihnya yang frustasi karena satu hal yang -sebenarnya- menurut mereka tidak perlu dihawatirkan. "Sudah tidak kering lagi, 'kan?" - "Apakah lipbalm-ku manjur?" - "Setiap bibirmu kering, aku akan melakukan itu." . "Sudah tidak kering lagi, kan? Memang yang alami itu lebih bagus." F!Reader Insert
1. Noctis x Reader

**Lipbalm**

* * *

Starring : Noctis x Reader

Words : 1,108

* * *

"Arrrgghh!"

Suaramu menggema, memenuhi seluruh ruangan serba hitam—dengan sedikit taburan ornamen emas yang menghiasi. Wajahmu yang biasanya menampilkan seutas senyum untuk menyambut dunia kini diliputi oleh frustasi. Ya. Kamu menggeram sebelum pada akhirnya berteriak putus asa ke arah cermin hitam yang kini berada di hadapanmu, memantulkan parasmu yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

"Apa?"

Dari belakang sana, indera pendengaranmu menangkap alunan suara khas milik seorang pemuda bersurai hitam. Bola kacamu bergulir, melirik kecil sosok yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya—membuat jengkelmu semakin membara tak tertahankan.

Di luar sepengetahuanmu, pemuda yang selalu menampilkan wajah malas di sana hampir terjatuh dari duduknya karena teriakanmu. Ia tersentak, menoleh cepat ke arahmu yang masih sibuk memandangi cermin. Raut wajahnya yang tadi tak berekspresi berubah, memancarkan kebingungan karena teriakanmu yang membuat jantungnya serasa lepas dari wadahnya.

"Bibirku!"

Kamu sekali lagi berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan—bukan memarahi, tapi menjelaskan frustasi. Tubuhmu yang semula kaku mengarah cermin kini telah berbalik dan wajah manismu dihiasi oleh gurat-gurat tak suka. Kamu menaikkan tangan, menekuk beberapa jemarimu dan menyisakan telunjuk untuk berdiri tegak sembari kamu arahkan ke bibirmu yang kini merah sempurna karena terlalu banyak kamu jilati.

Di sisi lain, pemuda yang masih memegangi ponselnya telah mengangkat wajah, menumbukkan permata sekelam malamnya kepada sosokmu yang kini berkacak pinggang. Wajah manismu yang biasanya menyebalkan—menurut sang pemuda—kini memerlihatkan gurat penuh kekesalan dan tanpa disadari, kekasihmu telah mengerutkan dahi dalam-dalam.

Oh. Kamu tidak bodoh. Kamu tahu benar mengapa pemuda itu menunjukkan wajah seperti itu. Satu, kamu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan satu kalimat yang kamu tahu seratus persen tak kekasihmu ketahui apa maksudnya. Dua, alih-alih tenang, kamu sebagai orang yang diberikan pertanyaan malah semakin menggeram menunjukkan kefrustasian yang benar-benar pemuda itu tak pahami.

"Kenapa?"

Indera pendengaranmu kembali digelitiki oleh alunan pertanyaan dari pangeranmu. Ya, kamu tahu bahwa Noctis menanyakan itu kembali karena masih tak mampu untuk mengurai apa yang terjadi padamu.

Sedangkan, kamu yang masih direngkuhi oleh kesal tanpa sadar menggembungkan pipi tanda kesal karena kekasihmu tak dapat segera mengetahui apa maksudmu. Helaan napas cukup panjang meluncur bebas dari bibirmu yang masih merah dan dalam sekali hentak, kamu bawa kaki tak jenjangmu untuk melangkah, berjalan dengan cepat ke arah pemuda itu.

Setelah memastikan bahwa jarakmu cukup dengannya, kamu memajukan tubuh, sedikit merendah untuk mendekatkan wajahmu ke wajah malas pemuda tersebut.

"Bibirku pecah! Kering! Rusak!"

Utarmu dengan wajah tak nyaman. Sekali lagi telunjukmu mengarah ke pada bibirmu yang sesuai dengan apa yang kamu jabarkan tadi. Ada kilatan lain yang terpancar di matamu dan kamu tahu itu karena Noctis yang tadi mengerjap beberapa kali—mencoba mencerna perkataanmu—tiba-tiba saja menghela nafas begitu panjang.

Berlian hitam tak berdasarnya yang tadi dipenuhi oleh kilau keingintahuan tiba-tiba saja memancarkan aura malas. Kamupun merasa sedikit terusik sebab kamu tahu gestur itu. Itu adalah gestur yang diberikan jika Noctis merasa kehebohanmu ini bukanlah hal yang menurutnya penting.

Intinya, ia tengah mencemoohmu dengan pandangannya, mengatai melalui sorot bahwa kefrustasianmu ini merupakan suatu hal sepele yang sangat tidak penting sama sekali.

_Oh itu baginya!_

_Bagimu, hal ini sangat penting bagi apapun juga!_

"Pakailah _lipbalm _kesayanganmu."

Kamu yang masih mencondongkan tubuh ke pangeran Caelum itu melihat bagaimana Noctis tiba-tiba saja merendahkan penglihatan, membawa netranya kembali kepada _game _ponsel yang tadi ia jeda sebentar, memberi titah dengan suara malasnya yang biasa.

"Sudah! Tapi tidak mempan."

Suaramu terdengar cukup lantang. Lebih-lebih kini kamu berdiri di dekat kekasihmu yang menunjukkan wajah tak pedulit dengan kefrustasianmu.

"Hmm…"

Mendapati sosok bersurai hitam itu menanggapi kalimatmu dengan malas, ada sesuatu yang mendidih hadir di dalam rongga dadamu. Alismu bertaut menyeramkan dan sudut bibirmu berkedut menahan kesal. Pipimu menggembung, mengutarakan kekecewaanmu terhadap sikapnya yang—menurutmu—begitu cuek.

Tiba-tiba saja tanganmu yang tadi menggantung di udara terkepal dan kamu ayunkan dalam sekali hentak ke kepala kekasihmu. Ruangan itu menggemakan suara kesakitan gaduh yang diberi sang pangeran, tetapi kamu tidak memerdulikannya. Jika boleh, kamu masih ingin memukul orang itu karena kamu tahu bahwa Noctis tetap saja menganggap sesuatu yang kamu hebohkan sebagai hal yang tidak penting.

_Demi Astral, memiliki bibir buruk rupa seperti ini adalah suatu mimpi buruk bagi para gadis!_

"Seharusnya kau membantuku!" Jeritmu—tidak cukup keras.

"Membantu apa?"

Pemuda tampan di depanmu segera mengunci ponsel pintarnya dan menatapmu dengan tatapan penuh tanya yang sedikit diperciki kesal. Kamu dapat melihat bagaimana kekasihmu mengelus-elus bagian yang baru saja kamu pukul dengan cepat. Permatamu dan bola kacanya beradu pandang, bertatap-tatap selama sepersekian detik dan kamu menangkap 'apa yang harus ia lakukan, sih?!' pada kelam pekat itu.

"Tidak tahu! Pokoknya kau harus membantuku!"

Kamu berkata tanpa berpikir, menyuarakan apa saja yang ada di dalam kepalamu yang tertutupi oleh kejengkelan karena sikap orang tersayangmu. Oke, mungkin memang perkataan dan sikapmu ini sungguh sangat kekanakan, tetapi kamu tidak bisa menahannya. Tidak karena sikap Noctis yang menurutmu menyebalkan.

Lebih-lebih saat kamu dapati pemuda di hadapanmu mengerutkan dahi, seperti benar tak paham dengan permintaanmu.

"Aku tidak paham." Noctis berkata. "Aku pangeran bukan cenayang. Kalau kau tidak menjelaskan, aku tidak paham."

"Noctis, kau pasti menganggap ini hal sepele…" Ya. Kali ini kamulah yang mendesah kasar. Wajah frustasimu semakin nampak dan kamu dapati pula wajah bigung milik Noctis semakin jelas.

"Bukannya memang biasanya sepele?"

"Lihat!" Kamu berteriak, mendekatkan wajahmu ke wajahnya. "Bibirku ini penuh luka. Sebanyak apapun aku memakai _lipbalm_, tetap saja tidak sembuh!"

"Lalu? Menurutku tidak ada masalah."

"Tentu saja masalah!"

"Karena?"

"Karena bibirku jadi kasar."

Demi Eos dan seluruh isinya, kamu sangat-sangat tidak percaya bahwa Noctis sama sekali tidak memahami kejengkelanmu. Bahkan kamu sudah menjelaskan secara gamblang mengenai masalahmu.

"Jadi? Aku harus membuat bibir itu lembap lagi?"

"Ya!" Pekikmu. "Aku tahu kau pasti punya sesuatu untuk membantuku menyembuhkan bibirku. Mungkin dengan—hmph?!"

Bola matamu membulat, begitu lebar saat kamu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Perkataanmu yang tadi menggebu-gebu dengan cepat terputus saat pemuda di hadapanmu tiba-tiba saja mendekat ke arahmu, membungkam mulutmu agar kamu terdiam. Bukan...bukan dengan telapak tangan, melainkan dengan…ciuman?

Kamu yang menyadari perlakuan mendadak kekasihmu nanap dan seketika berusaha meronta, melepaskan diri dari terkaman sang Caelum. Tetapi, perlakuan pemuda itu membuatmu tak berkutik. Sekujur tubuhmu melemas sebelum kamu sedikit berjengit—dan memekik kecil dalam ciuman—saat mendapati Noctis kini tengah menjelajahi tiap lekuk bibirmu, mengecap, membuat tenagamu semakin terbang menjauhi raga.

"Sudah tidak kering lagi, 'kan?"

Suara rendah itu diperdengarkan sang pemuda dan kamu dapat mendengar deru napasnya yang sedikit memberat saat kekasihmu itu menyudahi perlakuannya. Walau tak lagi bercermin, hangat yang terasa di wajahmu membuatmu yakin bahwa kini pastilah wajahmu tengah memerah seperti tomat segar karena benar-benar terkejut dengan serangan mendadak pangeramu.

Dan detik selanjutnya, kamu melihat Noctis berlari sekuat tenaga dari ruangan itu agar tidak terkena lemparan barang-barang yang kamu bawa di dalam tas jinjingmu.

※Fin※

Damage yang kuterima dari ending Crystallo Filia sangat besar. Aku ga bisa bikin fic seperti dulu lagi :')

Tapi, aku sedang berusaha membenahi Crystallo Filila dan juga menyelesaikan epilog-nya.


	2. Ignis x Reader

**Lipbalm**

* * *

Starring : Ignis x Reader

Words : 1711

* * *

Bulir-bulir kapas bumi jatuh perlahan, berayun turun secara perlahan sejak kemarin malam. Benda putih cantik yang terus menerus turun itu kini terlihat menumpuk, mewarnai kota megah yang tak pernah tidur dengan warna suci itu.

Dedaunan kering tak lagi nampak, ia telah gugur, diterbangkan angin bersuhu dingin. Di atas ranting-ranting pepohonan kurus itu, salju yang jatuh telah terlihat menutupi, menciptakan kebekuan pada batangnya yang kaku. Suhu terus menerus menurun, melapisi jalanan aspal dengan setipis es yang hampir beberapa kali mencelakakan sekerumun orang yang berlalu lalang.

Walau udara kian lama kian menjadikan gigil memeluki para insan di kota tersebut, mereka tak terlihat bersembunyi di balik selimut hangat mereka. Malah, semakin malamnya hari, kerumunan itu semakin ramai. Mereka beramai-ramai untuk bercengkrama dengan satu sama lain atau melihat iluminasi lampu kerlap kerlip yang begitu memanjakan visual.

"Aku tidak suka musim dingin."

Tapi, di dalam keriuhan di depan pohon besar yang bersinar cantik, kamu tiba-tiba saja menyuarakan sesuatu yang berbanding terbalik dengan kegaduhan di sekitarmu. Wajahmu yang cantik tak memancarkan senyuman jahil seperti biasanya. Sekalipun kamu saat ini tengah terbalut mantel tebal berwarna hitam legam, kamu tetap harus menggosok-gosokkan kedua tanganmu yang tertutup sarung tangan berwarna senada.

Beberapa kali kamu mengepulkan udara putih saat kamu buka katup bibirmu. Bibirmu sedikit bergemeletuk, menandakan bahwa kamu benar-benar tak tahan dengan suhu yang menusuk. Bahkan, saat ini, ujung hidung dan kedua pipimu telah memerah, membuatmu nampak lucu.

"Kenapa?"

Meski memakai penutup telinga merah muda berbulu lembut, kamu tak sulit untuk mendengar suara sahutan seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang memang berada di sampingmu. Bola kacamu menaik, membalas tatap hijau yang terlindungi oleh bingkai hitam yang menggantung di wajah.

Sekali lagi kamu mendesah, membiarkan pemuda itu melihat bagaimana kamu bisa mengeluarkan kepul pekat dari sela bibirmu yang bergetar. Ada sedikit percik rasa sebal yang hadir di hatimu. Bukannya apa-apa, pemuda itu mengenalmu sejak lama, sungguh sangat lama. Karenanya, kamu tahu bahwa pemuda itu menanyakan hal tersebut hanya karena ia tengah mencoba menggodamu. _Tanpa kamu jabarkanpun, kekasihmu itu seharusnya paham benar._

"Karena dingin, Igg."

Kamu menjawab dengan begitu cepat tanpa berpikir lebih dulu. Berlianmu memandang begitu lekat—dan juga sangat polos—ke arah penasihat pangeran itu, memberitahukan tanpa lafal bahwa kamu benar bersungguh-sungguh dengan jawabanmu.

Pada detik berikutnya, indera pendengaranmu digelitik oleh renyah suara tawa tertahan milik kekasihmu itu. Kerut di dahimu semakin kentara karena gelak tersebut tak kunjung hilang dari bibir sang Scientia.

"Salju tidak akan ada jika suhu udara tidak dingin."

Kamu ingin menepuk dahimu yang tertutupi oleh poni setelah memahami apa yang terjadi pada pemuda tercintamu tadi. Wajahmu yang sudah merah terlihat semakin memerah karena merasa malu dengan kebodohanmu.

Yah, pantas saja pemuda cerdas itu tertawa seperti tadi, itu semua karena kamu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan respon bodoh—yang tanpa kamu ketahui jawabanmu tadi sangat lucu dan membuatnya gemas.

Kamu menghela napas, memasukkan tanganmu yang sejak tadi berada di hadapanmu ke dalam mantel. Kali ini bibirmu yang dingin berusaha kamu tarik agar senyum simpul hadir di sana untuk membalas tanggapan Ignis—begitu simpul karena malu masih meradang dalam dadamu.

Dilangkahkan kakimu setelah kekasihmu memberi gestur agar kalian kembali menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat kalian berpijak. Jarum jam memang sudah berada di angka sepuluh malam dan kamu tahu ini saatnya kamu menyudahi kegiatan kalian—memandangi iluminasi di jantung kota.

"Maksudku…" Kamu berbicara lagi setelah memastikan Ignis yang tadi membukakan pintu mobil untukmu sudah berada di kursi pengemudi. "Suhu dingin ini membuat bibirku kering." Tambahmu untuk menjelaskan. Memang salahmu yang jika berbicara tidak pernah jelas dan lengkap. "Kau tidak?"

Sang Scientia yang kini menjatuhkan seluruh surainya—suatu kebiasaan ketika kalian menghabiskan waktu di luar Citadel—terdiam. Ia menatapi dirimu selama sepersekian detik sebelum mendadak membuat bibirnya merapat, mengerutkan dahi tanpa sadar—membuat wajah tampan itu mendadak menjadi begitu manis.

"Tidak." Jawabnya.

"Bohong!"

Kamu menjulurkan lidah sembari melepaskan sarung tanganmu yang begitu rapat membungkus membungkus jemarimu yang kurus. Ada setitik rasa sebal lagi yang hadir di dalam rongga dadamu saat mengetahui bahwa bibir kekasihmu itu ternyata tidak menjadi korban suhu dingin.

"Aku tidak berbohong."

Terhembuskannya suara rendah itu hampir menjadikanmu memekik. Bukan, bukan karena suara itu. Melainkan karena tiba-tiba saja pemuda tampan itu meraih tanganmu—kamu dapat merasakan ia berjengit sedikit karena kulitmu yang masih dingin—sebelum menempelkan jemarimu di bibirnya.

"Ignis!"

Kamu tahu bahwa reaksimu ini akan membuatnya menjadi lebih senang menggodamu. Kamu tahu bahwa reaksimu inilah yang kekasihmu harapkan. Tetapi, bagaimana bisa kamu bersikap tenang-tenang saja ketika pemuda yang baru menjalin kasih denganmu selama dua tahun itu tiba-tiba membawa tanganmu untuk menyentuh bibirnya.

Demi apapun, meski beberapa kali kamu pernah mengecapnya, kamu tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu.

_Oh tidak. Aku merasa panas._

"Tanganmu sangat dingin. Kemarikan."

"Fokuslah menyetir, Ignis."

Ada tawa manis yang mengalun dari pemuda itu. Penyebabnya adalah satu, suaramu bergetar. Dua, suaramu sangat bergetar. Ketiga, meski kamu mengatakan itu, kamu biarkan kekasihmu menggenggami tanganmu untuk membagi kehangatannya.

"Ahhh...kenapa bibirku sangat kering!" Kamu tiba-tiba saja bersuara, menyerukan kefrustasianmu karena bibir pemuda di sampingmu sama sekali tidak terkena dampak musim dingin. Sedangkan kamu yang perempuan harus mati-matian melakukan ini dan itu untuk memertahankan kelembapannya.

_Tidak adil!_

"Apakah sudah kau pakai _lipbalm_mu?"

"Tentu saja."

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar sekali lagi dari katup bibirmu yang terbuka. Kamu mengantungkan kembali tanganmu dan berjalan turun dari mobil kekasihmu yang telah terparkir di _basement _gedung hitam pencakar langit megah yang berada di jantung kota tempat kalian tinggal. Bahumu terkulai, menandakan keputusasaanmu karena masalah sepele itu. Padahal, kamu sudah memakai _lipbalm _merk terbaru yang cukup mahal. Tapi, bibirmu begitu sensitif terhadap dingin. _Lipbalm _itupun tak mampu membuatnya sembuh.

"Yang biasa kau pakai?"

Pemuda itu menyahuti kembali, menyodorkan tangan untuk disambut olehmu. Sembari tersenyum senang kamu menggandeng kekasihmu itu, tidak memerdulikan bahwa dingin tubuhmu akan membuat Ignis mengigil.

Setidaknya, kalian sudah berada di _lift _yang akan membawa ke lantai kamar kalian.

"Tidak. Merk lain. Baru ku beli." Jawabmu sembari melihat Ignis menekan tombol lantai tempat kalian tinggal. "Tapi ternyata tidak mempan juga. Igg, kau juga pakai kan? Pakai merk apa?"

"Tidak ingat." Pemuda tersebut menjawab cepat.

"Apa kau membawanya?"

Netramu yang bulat sempurna melihat Scientia tampan itu segera merogoh tasnya. Dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas, pemuda tersebut mencari-cari pelembap bibir yang tadi kamu tanyai selama beberapa menit sebelum kemudian gerakannya terhenti.

"Tidak."

"Haah..." Kamu menghela napas. "Padahal aku ingin mencobanya."

Tanpa ditutup-tutupi kamu menunjukkan kekecewaanmu. Kamu tahu bahwa sikapmu ini sangat konyol karena kalian sebentar lagi akan akan sampai dan kamu bisa saja menghampiri kamar Ignis untuk meminta benda itu.

Tapi! Kamu terkenal dengan pribadi yang tak sabaran. Kamu ingin apa yang kamu inginkan segera ada di hadapanmu. Seperti saat ini, kamu sangat-sangat ingin memulas _lipbalm _milik kekasihmu itu ke bibirmu yang kering. Jika Ignis berhasil membuat bibirnya tetap terjaga kelembapannya meski di udara sedingin ini, kamu begitu ingin mengetahui _brand _dari pelembap yang dipakainya. Karena, mungkin saja penantianmu untuk mencari-cari _lipbalm _yang cocok dengan bibirmu akan terhenti.

Tapi...sayangnya kekasihmu tidak membawanya.

Mungkin memang kamu harus ke kamarnya nanti.

"Ignis?"

Tiba-tiba saja kamu melafal saat kedua permatamu menangkap Ignis telah menghadapkan tubuh ke arahmu. Kamu mengerjap, mengerutkan dahi dalam-dalam saat kamu dapati mendapati Ignis menanggalkan kacamata—napasmu sedikit tercekat karena kamu tidak pernah bisa melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu karena tanpa kacamata, ketampanan kekasihmu semakin jelas.

Refleks kamu menunduk, menjauhkan penglihatanmu dari sosok indah yang diciptakan dewa di hadapanmu. Jantungmu berdegup dan kamu semakin tak dapat mengontrolnya saat menyadari ada sedikit sentakan kecil di dalam genggaman tangannya.

Kamu hendak membuka mulutmu lagi tapi kalimatmu tak meluncur saat kamu lihat pemuda itu semakin lama semakin merendah. Pada detik selanjutnya, matamu terbelalak dan jantungmu yang tadi berdegup kencang memainkan melodi yang tak beraturan seolah terhenti sejenak saat ada kehangatan menyapu bibirmu.

Tubuhmu membeku setelah otakmu selesai memroses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini

Ignis menciummu!

Kamu segera saja nanap dan hendak meronta untuk menjauh. Satu, kamu sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan mendadak kekasihmu itu. Dua, kamu benar-benar tidak siap!

Sayangnya, pergerakan tubuhmu harus terhenti karena Ignis mengunci pergerakanmu dengan lengan kokohnya. Tubuhmu yang hanya sebatas dada pemuda tersebut membuatmu tidak memiliki tenaga cukup untuk melepaskan diri.

Kalian mungkin memang sudah menjalin kasih, tapi, demi _Astral_, dengan persiapan saja terkadang kamu ingin pingsan, kini Ignis menciummu tanpa aba-aba!

Kamu belum memersiapkan hatimu!

Beberapa detik berlalu dan pemuda tampan tersebut masih belum menyudahi kegiatannya. Sang Scientia masih tetap setia menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut pada bibirmu yang tak lagi dingin. Rontaanmu juga tak lagi ada karena kamu telah terbuai dalam permainannya, mengajak bibirmu yang rapat perlahan-lahan terbuka, meminta ijin kepadamu agar ia diperbolehkan menjelajahi lebih dalam.

Akan tetapi, melihat dirimu bergetar halus sembari memejamkan mata dengan raut wajah lucu, dengan enggan Ignis menyudahi perlakuannya. Ia berusaha tidak meloloskan tawa. Karenanya, Ignis menyunggingkan senyuman tipis setelah melepaskan bibirnya…meski sangat enggan.

"Apakah _lipbalm-_ku manjur?"

Kamu hanya terdiam, tak kuasa menjawab kata-kata kekasihmu. Netramu tertumbuk ke sosok itu, memberikan tatapan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara kalian. Ruhmu seperti melayang, tetapi juga seperti terhisap ke dalam seringai simpul milik Scientia itu.

Denting _lift _yang terdengar membuat dirimu terperanjat. Ragamu yang tadi seolah kosong terasa seperti telah kembali terisi oleh ruhmu dan saat itu, segera saja semburat hangat merambat ke sekujur wajahmu. Pipimu tak lagi merasakan dingin karena kamu tahu bagaimana merah wajahmu saat ini.

"Sepertinya ampuh."

Kamu merasakan buku kudukmu meremang saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja menyentuh bibirmu, membelainya dengan ibu jarinya yang kokoh. Kamu dapat melihat senyuman terkembang sempurna menghiasi wajah tampannya dan sosok itu tiba-tiba saja melepaskan genggaman, berjalan keluar _lift _tanpa menunggui dirimu.

Remasan di rok hitammu kasat mata karena kamu masih belum bisa menetralkan debar jantungmu yang begitu kencang. Perlakuan yang kamu dapatkan tadi begitu memberikan dampak besar bagi dirimu...dan tentunya jantungmu!

"Oh!" Kamu yang masih berada di dalam _lift _terkesiap saat tiba-tiba pemudamu membuka mulut. "Ternyata _lipbalm-_ku ada di saku mantel." Ucap sang pemuda sembari membalikkan tubuh menghadapmu. "Silahkan." Ucapnya lagi.

Kamu yakin bahwa kini semburat kemerahan di pipimu semakin jelas dan bahkan merambat hingga ke seluruh wajahmu—membuatmu tampak lucu bak stroberi segar yang baru matang. Ignis sengaja!

"Tidak butuh!"

Kamu memekik, melangkah keluar dari _lift _dalam sekali hentak dan dengan cepat melangkah melewati kekasihmu yang menggerakkan kedua hijau teduhnya untuk mengikuti pergerakanmu. Rasa malumu semakin membuncah ketika kamu dapati indera pendengaranmu menangkap tawa kecil Ignis di belakang sana.

※Fin※

Mengapa epilog Crystallo Filia sulit sekali untuk dibuat hiks


	3. Prompto x Reader

**Lipbalm**

* * *

Starring : Prompto x Reader

Words :1,639

* * *

Akhir pekan adalah sesuatu yang selalu kamu dan kekasihmu tunggu-tunggu. Bukan, bukan karena kalian sudah memikirkan waktu untuk pergi bermain keluar rumah—bermandikan hangatnya terik rawi—tetapi karena kalian sudah tidak sabar untuk saling memeluk, menikmati serial drama yang kalian putuskan untuk hanya ditonton di akhir pekan sembari menyantap seloyang besar _pizza_ dan juga _popcorn _karamel.

Itu adalah keseharian kalian yang menurut teman-teman kekasihmu sangat tidak produktif. Tapi, jika dibandingkan dengan sang pangeran, menurutmu, apa yang kalian lakukan ini lebih bermakna—pangeran hanya menghabiskan waktu bergelung di ranjang hangat.

Karenanya, setelah melalui siksaan hari dengan rutinitasmu, wajah manismu begitu sumringah saat melihat bola raksasa cakrawala di atas sana turut memamerkan kemolekkan seolah menyuarakan kebahagiaan menyambut hari libur yang akhirnya datang juga.

Tanpa ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, kamu segera bangkit dari ranjang empukmu, membasuh tubuh, menelan sarapan super sehat yang kamu siapkan sembari melirik-lirik kecil ke arah jam dinding yang terletak di ruang tengahmu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh dan kamu tahu sebentar lagi kekasihmu akan tiba di apartemenmu.

Berbalutkan baju rumah berbulu lembut berwarna kuning cerah, kamu segera berjalan ke arah kamarmu setelah membasuh peralatan makanmu. Kamu bercermin, mengecek apakah senyuman yang kamu pamerkan saat ini sudah bisa mengalahkan silaunya mentari—ataukah mungkin masih kurang.

Kenapa kamu repot-repot mengecek raut wajah? Alasannya tentu saja karena kamu ingin menyaingi wajah ceria kekasihmu! Sahabat pangeran Lucis itu begitu menyilaukan, begitu cerah sampai-sampai kamu merasa bahwa ia adalah mentari di bumi tempatmu berpijak…dan kamu adalah kekasih surya itu. Pastinya kamu ingin bisa mengimbanginya, bukan?

Tapi, senyumanmu tiba-tiba saja pudar dalam hitungan detik ketika kamu dapati ada sesuatu yang mengusik perhatianmu. Kamu mencondongkan tubuh, memberikan kedua permatamu akses lebih jelas untuk memerhatikan segaris putih "noda" yang mencorengi kulit bibirmu.

Desahanmu mengudara, memenuhi kamarmu yang dipenuhi banyak boneka yang pemudamu hadiahkan. Bahumu yang beberapa detik tadi tegap ceria kini terkulai lemas bersamaan dengan langkah kakimu yang lunglai. Dalam pergerakan malas kamu berjalan menuju meja rias putih yang terletak tak cukup jauh dari ranjangmu. Sebelumnya, kamu berbelok sedikit ke arah meja tempat tas jiningmu berada, merogoh isinya sebelum kemudian kamu mengeluarkan sebungkus kantung kertas coklat kecil berisikan lima buah _lipbalm _dengan merk berbeda.

Wajahmu yang biasanya cerah kekanakkan berkerut, dinodai oleh gurat-gurat keseriusan yang mencorengi keimutanmu. Kedua manikmu menilik baik-baik seluruh benda berwarna-warni yang kini telah kamu hamparkan di atas meja itu. Suraimu yang terikat satu berayun kala kepalamu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri guna memerhatikan satu persatu benda yang kamu beli kemarin malam.

Tanganmu bersidekap sembari memfokuskan seluruh konsentrasimu ke benda-benda itu. Ya. Kemarin kamu baru saja membeli lima macam _lipbalm _di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan besar di kota tempatmu tinggal. Kamu terlalu frustasi dengan keringnya bibirmu hingga kamu yang tak mampu menentukan pilihan, gelap mata, membeli semua rekomendasi yang diarahkan oleh penjaga toko karena sangat ingin salah satu dari benda itu bisa menyembuhkan bibirmu.

Wajahmu yang biasanya dipenuhi oleh jenaka kini terbalut oleh keseriusan yang teramat sangat. Beberapa kali kamu mengeluarkan suara 'hmmm' sembari memiringkan kepalamu. Kamu saat ini terlampau serius, terlalu menenggelamkan seluruh perhatianmu ke dalam benda-benda manis itu sampai-sampai kamu tidak menyadari bahwa kekasihmu sudah memasuki kamarmu dan berdiri di sampingmu.

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Serius sekali."

Jantungmu seperti hampir melompat dari rongga dadamu saat kamu dapati suara familiar mengalun di indera pendengaranmu. Tanpa menunggu, kamu segera menoleh, mempertemukan berlianmu dengan biru cerahnya.

"Pom! Kau membuatku jantungan!" Pekikmu dengan wajah ngeri.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu, lho. Dari sepuluh menit lalu..."

Pemuda Argentum itu menggendikkan bahu, memamerkan senyuman manisnya karena melihat reaksimu yang tergolong heboh. Ia tertawa kecil setelahnya, melumerkan kesal di hatimu dan menggantinya dengan ketenangan.

Tapi! Bukan berarti degup jantungmu sudah normal. Detaknya masih tergolong kencang sebab kekasihmu tadi benar-benar sukses mengejutkanmu. _Memang salahmu sih..._

"Aku benar-benar tidak sadar!" Kamu berkata lagi, mengerucutkan bibirmu yang semakin mengundang tawa kekasihmu—lagi.

"Sedang apa, sih?" Tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Memikirkan yang mana duluan yang harus aku pakai." Jawabmu sembari menggeser duduk, memberi ruang agar sang Argentum bisa ikut bergabung di sampingmu. "Aku tidak bisa menentukan." Tambahmu lagi sembari menunjuk benda-benda berwarna-warni di sana.

"Itu semua...baru? Kau beli semua itu?"

"Karena aku tidak tahu yang mana yang bagus."

Pekikmu cepat saat melihat kekasihmu yang sudah mendudukkan diri menatapmu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kamu yang mendapatkan sorot mata itupun menghela napas lagi. Memang, apa yang kamu lakukan ini tergolong konyol, tetapi, apa boleh buat, bukan?! Kamu tidak bisa menghentikan keinginan untuk membeli semua benda-benda itu karena kamu sudah sangat putus asa sebab bibirmu itu selalu saja kering!

"Astaga. Kau menghamburkan uangmu."

"Apa boleh buat! Bibir ini terlalu membuatku frustasi."

Kamu mengeluarkan erangan, mencoba memberitahu Prompto bahwa sebenarnya memang kamu tidak ingin membuang uang seperti itu tapi kamu harus melakukannya demi mengembalikan kecantikan salah satu bagian tubuh yang kamu suka.

"Terlalu khawatir."

"Tapi memang benar sangat kering!" Kamu menggembungkan pipi, membuat wajahmu yang selalu berusaha ceria menjadi menggemaskan dan kamu tak tahu betapa Prompto sangat ingin mencubit pipimu saat ini. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba bahumu yang sejak tadi terkulai lemas menegak saat benakmu melafalkan satu saran. "Kalau begitu, Pom! Kau juga coba, ya!"

Prompto mengerjap. Menatapmu bingung dengan kedua mutiara biru cerahnya.

"Ehh...kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin."

Bohong. Sebenarnya ini hanya akal-akalanmu saja. Kamu ingin kekasihmu mencoba barang yang kamu beli itu. Jika nanti Prompto merasakan khasiatnya, pasti dia tidak akan melayangkan protes lagi. _Benar pemikiran cerdas! _Pikirmu.

"Tidak ma—"

Pergerakan dan perkataan keberatan milik Argentum pirang cerah itu lebih cepat sehingga belum selesai kekasihmu itu berkata-kata, kamu sudah menjepit pipinya dengan sebelah tanganmu dan secara kilat memulaskan _lipbalm _berwarna merah yang tak terlalu menor di bibirnya.

Kamu melihat Prompto hendak membuka katup bibirnya kembali, ingin protes karena kamu dengan seenaknya memakaikan benda lengket itu di bibirnya. Akan tetapi, melihat tatapanmu yang tiba-tiba saja lesu seperti seekor anak anjing yang memerlihatkan pendar penuh harap, kekasihmu itu menyerah.

"Aw! Bibirmu jadi terlihat sehat!" Kamu dengan ceria berkata, mengagumi maha karya yang baru saja kamu ciptakan. Sedangkan Argentum si percobaan hanya bisa pasrah merasakan bagaimana ada lapisan tak nyaman di bibirnya. "Kau tidak pakai?"

"Tentu saja aku pakai! Biar kita sama!"

Kalimatmu tadi mengundang tawa Prompto dan ia dengan seksama memerhatikan bagaimana kamu melapisi bibirmu dengan _lipbalm _berbau _cherry _menyengat itu. Namun detik selanjutnya kerut datang di wajahnya yang manis saat melihatmu tiba-tiba saja berwajah tidak senang.

"Kenapa?"

"Bibirmu terlihat sehat sedang bibirku tidak." Utarmu.

Prompto yang mendengar kalimatmu tadi mengerjap, mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk memerhatikan bibirnya sebelum mengalihkan pandang kepada bibirmu.

"Tidak mungkin efeknya secepat itu. Lagipula bibirmu juga terlihat bagus." Prompto tertawa.

"Tidak!" Sanggahmu. "Lihat! Warna merah di _lipbalm_-ku cocok sekali dengan bibirmu!"

Sang Argentum sekali kali menoleh ke arah cermin, memerhatikan dengan seksama pantulan dirinya di sana. Kilaunya di permata birunya sedikit berbeda dan ia terkikik.

"Aku terlihat seperti perempuan."

"Cocok, Pom!" Kamu mengacungkan jempol, turut tersenyum lebar untuk memberitahukan bahwa kamu tengah bersungguh-sungguh. "Sayang bibirku tidak cantik seperti bibirmu saat memakai."

"Menurutku bibirmu bagus."

Kamu sama sekali melewatkan adanya kilau jahil yang nampak di berlian kekasihmu saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Kamu benar-benar tidak menyadarinya dan malah menggeleng dramatis sembari mengatakan, "Tidak, Pom. Tidak sebagus dirimu." Kalimatmu itu kamu terbangkan dengan nada frustasi. "Sepertinya memang mereka lebih cocok di bibirmu. Semuanya buat kau saja."

Sekali lagi ada tawa yang meluncur dari katup mulut pemudamu. Pria bersurai pirang cerah itu merasa lucu dengan tingkahmu yang sedikit merajuk karena barang-barang yang kamu beli ternyata lebih cocok dipakainya.

"Lalu kau pakai apa?" Tanyanya heran.

Diberikan pertanyaan seperti itu, kamu hanya mampu menggendikkan bahu. Suraimu menari lagi saat kamu menggelengkan dan helaan napasmu terdengar lagi—entah sudah berapa kali kamu melakukannya.

"Membiarkannya saja." Ucapmu sedih. Ya, mungkin memang lebih baik kamu menerima bahwa bibirmu itu tidak akan bisa sembuh. Berdamai dengan kenyataan itu lebih baik, bukan?

"Prompto?"

Kamu yang menyadari ada sentuhan di kananmu tiba-tiba saja sedikit tersentak. Pemuda di sampingmu secara perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, menghapus jarak di antara kalian. Kamu yang diberikan perlakuan secara mendadak itu hanya mampu menegang, terdiam mematung tanpa tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan.

Ciuman kalian pada awalnya begitu manis. Bibir lembut pemudamu menempel pada bibirmu, sebelum kemudian berubah menjadi dalam karena Prompto mengajak lembapnya membuai lembapmu.

"Setiap bibirmu kering, aku akan melakukan itu."

Itu merupakan bisikan yang diberi kekasihmu dan sangat sanggup membuat wajahmu begitu panas. Degup jantungmu terdengar kencang dan tanpa kamu sadari, tanganmu telah terkepal dan kamu memukul bahu pemuda itu.

"Jangan tanpa aba-aba seperti tadi!" Keluhmu, berusaha memberitahukan bahwa hatimu tidak siap jika tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu.

Prompto menyunggingkan senyum, menyentuh pipimu lagi dan hendak mendekatkan wajahnya sebelum—

"Tunggu. Sepertinya semakin memerah dari biasanya, ya?" Tanyanya dengan polos.

"I-itu karena _lipbalm_-nya berwarna! Jadi berbekas!" Tanpa kamu sadari suaramu bergetar.

"Bisa meninggalkan bekas?"

Kamu sedikit merasakan bulu kudukmu berdiri saat kamu ihat ada kilau berbeda di bola kaca biru cerah tersebut setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pemuda itu semakin menaikkan sudut bibirnya, memberikan senyuman selebar mungkin. Dan kamu merasakan sesuatu yang tak beres.

Selembut mungkin pemuda kesayanganmu mencondongkan tubuhnya lagi, menempelkan bibir lembapnya di pipimu, mengangkat tubuhnya lagi dan memberikan seringai saat ia dapati noda merah mewarnai ranum pipimu.

"P-Prompto—"

Kalimatmu menggantung di udara saat kamu dapati pemudamu mengecupmu lagi. Ia melahap bibirmu, menjatuhkan bibirnya ke dagumu, membelai lehermu dengan lembapnya yang menari.

Napasnya yang memberat menggelitik kulitmu yang terekspos karena ternyata kekasihmu itu telah menurunkan _zip _depan bajumu. Masih menyisipkan bibirnya di perpotongan lehermu, kamu dapat merasakan ia menyeringai sebelum merendah menuju tulang selangka, semakin turun ke dadamu.

Kamu tak dapat berkutik dan hanya membiarkan napasmu turut memberat harmoni dengan miliknya. Dengan mata yang sedikit berair, kamu dapati Prompto mengangkat kembali kepalanya untuk melihat 'karya' yang ia hasilkan di leher, tulang selangka, dadamu.

"Kurang terlihat ya."

"Pom, hentikan!" Kamu benar-benar merasakan tubuhmu memanas karena perkataan kekasihmu tadi.

"Sudah setengah jalan."

"Prompto!"

Dan kamu harus merelakan pekikmu itu tak dihiraukan oleh kekasihmu sebab kini ia telah mengangkat tubuhmu ke ranjang yang kamu tahu akan kembali acak.

※Fin※


	4. Gladiolus x Reader

**Lipbalm**

* * *

Starring : Gladio x Reader

Words : 1,931

* * *

"Lipstick tanpa warna lagi?"

Merupakan satu kalimat bernada maskulin rendah yang tiba-tiba saja merambati indera pendengaramu. Permatamu bergulir, menoleh ke arah sang pemilik suara yang kamu sukai. Sudut bibirmu terangkat saat kamu dapati sesosok pemuda tinggi bersurai coklat panjang telah berada di ambang pintu sembari bersidekap.

"Lipbalm, Gladio."

Kikik geli terdengar meluncur dari celah katup bibirmu kala kamu menjawab pertanyaan polos kekasihmu yang tengah sibuk melepas baju _training_-nya dan mengganti dengan kaus tanpa lengan. Tanpa kamu sadari, berlianmu mengikuti tiap pergerakannya, memandangi aktivitas Amicitia tersebut yang turut terpantul di kaca meja riasmu—yang mana membuatmu sedikit meneguk air liur karena busananya semakin memamerkan seluruh otot-ototnya.

_Sial, Gladio!_

"Masih kering?"

Kamu mengerjap kala mendapati kekasihmu itu ternyata telah berada di belakangmu, bertanya dengan suara rendah yang selalu sanggup membuat jantungmu bertabuh sembari melingkarkan lengan kokohnya ke pinggangmu.

"Masih."

Jawabmu kecil saat kamu telah kembali menguasai dirimu. Kamu memertemukan netramu dengan emas miliknya melalui kaca, memberitahukan tanpa kata bahwa ada kefrustasian di dalam dirimu saat kamu menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, di detik selanjutnya, napasmu seperti tercekat kala kamu rasakan ada jemari kokoh kasar yang membelai pipimu, membawa wajahmu untuk menoleh ke arah kiri agar sang pemuda leluasa melihat rautmu—Gladiolus memaksamu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tidak tuh."

Kekasihmu mendeklarasikan setelah menyapu bibir atasmu dengan ibu jarinya. Pergerakannya sangat perlahan, seolah tengah menggodamu...dan tentu saja kamu sedikit merasakan sesuatu menggelitik hatimu.

"Karena aku baru pakai ini."

Kamu bertutur, mencoba untuk tetap memerlihatkan wajah tenangmu meski saat ini jantungmu menjerit-jerit atas perlakuan sang pemuda. Sungguh, Amicitia itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu mengigit bibir...dan kamu tidak akan pernah bisa menang.

"Hmm..."

"Mau coba?" Tanyamu. "Jadi lembut lho." Tambahmu dengan memamerkan senyuman paling cerah yang dapat kamu perlihatkan kepada kekasihmu.

Dari balik bola kacamu, kamu dapat melihat Gladiolus terkekeh kecil saat mendapati raut wajahmu—yang membuatnya gemas. Ada dengus geli terdengar dari perisai pangeran tersebut dan kilau jahil nampak memenuhi emas cantiknya.

"Dari sini saja."

Belum sempat kamu memertanyakan apa yang dimaksud oleh kekasihmu, pemuda tinggi itu telah merendah, melahapmu tanpa aba-aba sehingga kamu membelalak, merasakan kejut teramat sangat di sekujur tubuhmu.

Jemarinya menari, menyelinap ke dalam gaun rumahmu dan hal tersebut membuatmu tanpa sadar memekik dalam kecupannya. Sayangnya, perlakuanmu itu makin membuatnya menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya—kamu dapat merasakannya—sehingga ia semakin melahapmu, membawamu terbuai sampai-sampai kamu telah meletakkan tanganmu di atas dada bidangnya.

"_Lipbalm_-nya hilang."

Ia berbisik di telingamu dan bulu kudukmu semakin meremang karenanya. Menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sejak tadi hendak menggodamu, kamu segera menginjak kakinya, memerlihatkan raut sebal bercampur malu ke arah Gladiolus yang tengah menggaduh.

"Tentu saja hilang!" Pekikmu.

"Maaf. Baunya manis, jadi tanpa sadar aku lahap."

"Hentikan, bodoh."

"Dan rasanya manis." Amicitia itu berkata. "Bukan _lipbalm_–nya tapi kau."

Kamu benar-benar ingin memukul pemuda tinggi itu untuk menutupi rasa malumu. Hangat di pipimu semakin menjadi-jadi kala kamu dapati Gladiolus kini tertawa, memerlihatkan wajah terbaiknya yang selalu ada jika ia sukses menggodamu.

"Wanginya manis karena ada kandungan madunya. Madu paling ampuh membuat bibir lembap."

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu mengangguk-angguk, mengikuti pergerakan tubuhmu yang telah kembali ke arah cermin. Ia yang bersidekap memandangimu dalam diam, memerhatikan bagaimana kamu mengambil _lipbalm_–mu dengan jemari-jemarimu yang kurus, memutarnya sebelum memulas ke bibirmu yang menurutnya sempurna.

Ya, kamu tidak tahu bahwa di matanya, kamu adalah gadis sempurna yang sanggup membuat hatinya berdebar. Sekalipun kamu selalu meributkan 'cacat' di tubuhmu, bagi perisai besarmu, kamu adalah kekasihnya yang sangat indah tak bercela.

Di luar sepengetahuanmu, tiba-tiba saja Gladiolus mengerjap. Wajahnya seperti teringat akan sesuatu dan ia menarik kembali salah satu sudut bibirnya yang menggoda.

"Kenapa harus pakai bahan kimia jika bisa yang alami?"

Kamu yang telah menyelesaikan ritual malammu—yang tadi diganggu oleh kekasihmu—menoleh kembali, memandangi Gladiolus dengan tatapan bingung.

"Karena lebih praktis?"

Jawab atau tanyamu karena kamupun sebenarnya tidak begitu yakin. Kamu dapat melihat bagaimana Amicitia itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatapmu selama beberapa detik sebelum menggesturkan 'tunggu di situ' dan melesat pergi dari kamarmu tanpa memberikan penjelasan lebih.

Kamu yang masih mendudukkan diri di atas kursi meja riasmu hanya mampu mengerutkan dahi. Sungguh, kamu tidak mengerti mengapa tadi Gladiolus menyeringai kecil sebelum menyuruhmu untuk tak bergerak dari tempat dudukmu.

Dipenuhi oleh rasa penasaran yang membuncah, kamu tak mengindahkan permintaan kekasihmu. Dalam pergerakan yang tak lambat namun juga tak begitu cepat, kamu bangkit dari dudukmu, melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang makan di mana pemuda tinggi itu berada.

Berlianmu bergerak, memerhatikan bagaimana kini Gladiolus merogoh kantung coklat yang tak cukup besar yang berada di atas meja makanmu.

"Sedang apa?" Tanyamu penasaran.

"Ini."

Kamu mengerjap, membiarkan beberapa kali kelopakmu terjatuh untuk menyuarakan keterkejutanmu. Di depan kedua indera penglihatanmu, dengan seringai yang menggoda, Gladiolus memerlihatkan sebuah botol kaca berwarna kecoklatan yang sekelilingnya dilapisi oleh kertas berwarna hitam.

_Madu._

Itu adalah kata yang tercetak di sana dan kamu segera menyadari apa maksud kekasihmu.

"Tidak mau! Tidak praktis!"

Penolakanmu mengudara secara kilat, memberitahukan bahwa kamu tidak ingin memakai madu itu di bibirmu sebagai pengganti _lipbalm _madumu.

"Alami lebih baik."

"Tidak ma—hei!"

Perkataanmu terputus saat ada tangan kekar yang meraih lengan atasmu. Kamu yang tadinya hendak berlari memasuki kamar menghentikan langkah, memrotes saat Gladiolus tiba-tiba saja membalikkan tubuhmu.

Kamu dapat melihat ada kilat menyebalkan di dalam emas indahnya. Kamu tahu itu adalah pendar cantik yang selalu ada jika Gladiolus tahu bahwa kamu kalah dan dia menang. Karenanya, kamu hanya menghela napas panjang saat melihat ia mengambil selembar tisu sebelum menggosok bibirmu guna menghapus _lipbalm_ yang tadi kamu pakai.

Permatamu merendah, menatap bagaimana tangan besar kekasihmu dengan mudah membuka tutup botol kaca yang kamu tahu pastilah akan penuh perjuangan jika kamu yang membukanya. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, Gladiolus mengambil sedikit madu di ujung bibir botol, membawa telunjuknya mendekat ke bibirmu dan melumurinya.

"Begini jadi lebih menggoda." Ucap Gladiolus sembari menyeringai. Ia sedikit terkekeh saat melihat kamu mendelik ke arahnya dengan bibir yang kini menjadi seperti penuh dan berkilau. "Jadi…" Ia berkata, menggantungkan kalimatnya sembari mengecek layar ponselnya. "Jangan dijilati dan diamkan selama lima menit." Utarnya lagi.

Kamupun menghela napas setelah mendengar penuturannya. Senyuman jahilnya tetap berada di sana dan kamu sekali lagi menghembuskan napas dari sela bibirmu yang terlumuri madu.

Dalam langkah besar, kamu bawa kakimu menuju sofa yang berada tak jauh dari ruang makanmu. Kamu ambil ponselmu, membuka kuncinya, mencari aplikasi _alarm _sebagai penanda sampai kapan kamu harus menunggu, membuka sosial media untuk mengusir rasa bosanmu selama menunggu.

Di sampingmu, pemudamu yang tadi mengarah ke wastafel guna membasuh tangannya telah mendudukkan tubuh di sampingmu. Ia melirik-lirik ke arahmu dengan tatapan yang masihlah jahil. Akan tetapi kamu tidak menanggapinya dan malah semakin memusatkan pikiranmu ke benda di hadapanmu.

Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, kamu berusaha untuk mengabaikan, akan tetapi, pemuda yang kian lama semakin kian mendekat ke arahmu itu menjadikan sudut bibirmu berkedut.

Kamu telah menoleh, membawa permatamu untuk bersirobok dengan emas yang tak sekalipun terpusatkan ke buku tebal dalam genggaman pemudamu, dan kamu hendak membuka mulut untuk melayangkan protes.

Sayangnya, _alarm _ponselmu berbunyi dan entah kamu harus merasa sebal atau malah lega dengan bunyi nyaring tersebut. Mendelik sejenak ke arah kekasihmu yang berpura-pura membaca buku, kamu menghela napas samar.

Mematikan bunyi berisik di ponselmu, kamu segera mengangkat tubuh, bangkit dari dudukmu dan hendak beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh bibirmu. Benar. Kamu ingin cepat-cepat membebaskan bibirmu dari rasa tebal yang terasa karena lumuran cairan lengket itu.

Kamu sudah benar-benar hendak melenggang pergi, namun sayang langkahmu terhenti karena ada jemari kokoh yang menahan pergelangan tanganmu.

"Sudah lima menit, Gladio." Ucapmu sembari menggerak-gerakkan tangan, mencoba melepas pegangan kekasihmu. "Aku mau ke kamar mandi." Tambahmu lagi.

"Mungkin satu menit lagi efeknya akan lebih bagus?"

Kamu mengerutkan dahi, tak memahami maksud Gladiolus yang berkata-kata tanpa menatapmu. Selama sepersekian detik kamu berdiri di sana. Terdiam dengan tangan yang dicengkeram oleh kekasihmu itu.

Kamu hendak berkata-kata lagi, menyuarakan kebingunganmu. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu terbesit di otakmu dan tanpa sadar kamu menaikkan sudut bibir sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk kembali.

"Kau pasti juga pakai, kan!"

Lantang ceria suaramu menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan saat kamu bawa tubuhmu mendekat ke sang Amicitia. Jemari kurusmu kamu arahkan ke bibirnya, menyapu kecil untuk membuktikan bahwa pemudamu itu juga memakai madu di bibirnya dan ingin agar ditunggui olehmu agar kalian bisa membasuh bibir kalian bersama-sama.

_Tapi sayangnya tidak._

"Aku tidak pakai."

Gladiolus yang nanap karena kamu menjatuhkan tubuh ke tubuhnya sedikit tertawa. Ia sedikit menyentak tubuhmu, membawa kamu untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Eehhh padahal kukira kau juga pakai dan minta untuk ditunggui." Katamu seraya mengerucutkan bibir. "Kenapa tidak pakai? Memangnya bibirmu tidak kering?"

"Tidak terlalu memikirkannya."

Kamu semakin mengerucutkan bibir karena jawaban kekasihmu. Alasan terbesarnya adalah karena kamu sedikit iri. Sebab, disaat kamu mati-matian memertahankan kelembapan bibirmu, sang pemuda dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak begitu memikirkan hal itu.

Menggembungkan pipi, kamu mendesah kasar. Memang lelaki lebih menyenangkan karena pemikirannya lebih simpel. Begitu pikirmu.

Kamu yang masih sedikit menggembungkan pipi perlahan hendak turun dari pangkuan kekasihmu, berusaha duduk kembali di sofa bagianmu sembari memainkan ponselmu. Namun, gerakan tubuhmu terhenti saat Gladiolus menghentikan dirinya membaca buku dan melirik ke arahmu.

"Apa?" Tanyamu yang terusik dengan seringainya.

"Ada yang keberatan dengan 'kekasaran'ku?"

Kerut di dahimu timbul lagi setelah Gladiolus menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dalam waktu beberapa detik kamu terdiam, mencoba mencerna maksud kekasihmu itu. Di detik berikutnya kamu tiba-tiba saja menegang, memukul lengan sang perisai setelah menyadari maksud kalimatnya.

"Bodoh." Kamu menjulurkan lidah. "Maksudku, lebih baik kau juga merawat bagian tubuhmu."

"Dengan madu juga?"

"Kau juga mau? Aku akan ambilkan."

Kamu sekali lagi hendak turun, berjalan ke arah meja makan tempat botol kaca itu berada. Tapi, sekali lagi pergerakanmu dihentikan oleh pemuda tinggi itu dalam sekali hentak. Kamu baru saja hendak melayangkan protes, namun lantun kalimat rendah milik Gladiolus menghentikan kalimatmu.

"Tidak perlu. Dari situ saja."

Netramu jatuh turun, memandang jemari pemudamu yang menunjuk bibirmu. Kamu terdiam sejenak, mencoba memahami keinginan kekasihmu sebelum tertawa kecil. _Pemuda itu ingin madu yang berada di bibirmu._

Tanpa membuka mulut lagi, kamu bawa telunjukmu untuk mengambil madu yang berada di bibirmu. Masih sembari memamerkan senyuman khasmu, kamu pulaskan cairan coklat tersebut ke bibir menggoda kekasihmu.

Ada tawa kecil yang hadir dari katup mulutmu kala kamu dapati Gladiolus menjilat sedikit bibirnya dan mengatakan bahwa madunya enak.

"Jangan dimakan!" Pekikmu disela-sela tawamu. Masih menahan rasa geli atas tingkah kekasihmu itu, kamu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari-cari tisu untuk membersihkan telunjukmu yang berlumur madu. "Gladiolus!" Kamu memanggil namanya karena kesal. "Sudah kubilang tisu harus ada di atas meja ini." Begitulah kalimat selanjutnya yang kamu berikan.

"Maaf." Pemuda itu berkata, memandangmu dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tak mengutarakan penyesalan di dalamnya. "Akan aku bersihkan."

"Gladio!"

Mulutmu terbuka, terhenyak saat secara mendadak Gladiolus memasukkan telunjukmu ke dalam mulutnya. Pemuda itu mengecap satu jemarimu, memainkan lembapnya untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa manis di sana.

Kamu dapat merasakan degup jantungmu bertabuh begitu kencang kala kamu mendapati hangat menyelimuti satu bagian tubuhmu. Tanpa kamu sadari, kamu telah menggigit bibir bawahmu kala emas cantik sang Amicitia memandangmu dalam masih sembari bermain di telunjukmu.

"Aku merasa kurang..."

"Gladio..."

Hanya namanya saja yang mampu kamu lafalkan dari sela bibirmu yang memerah. Nafasmu memberat dan semakin tersengal ketika Gladiolus menerkammu, mengecup bibirmu dan melumatnya seperti orang kelaparan.

Tubuhmu merapat sebab kini kekasihmu memelukmu untuk semakin merapat ke arahnya. Kamu yang memejamkan mata membelalak kala kamu dapati ada rasa terbakar di kulitmu yang tertutupi gaunmu.

"Sudah tidak kering lagi, kan? Memang yang alami itu lebih bagus."

Kamu yang terengah di atas pangkuannya tak berkata apapun. Kamu hanya mampu menumbukkan pandangmu ke berliannya yang memancarkan sinar kelam dari sana. Kesadaranmu perlahan seperti menguap, terbang melayang karena terbuai oleh permainan yang telah direncanakan oleh kekasihmu. Dan kamu tak melakukan apapun saat Gladiolus melahapmu lagi...

※Fin※


End file.
